Drabbles
by Lychee
Summary: Une succession de drabbles sur la vie de nos deux personnages favoris. Oui, légèrement slash.


La cravate est violette avec des tulipes oranges. Jeeves la contemple avec horreur, presque hypnotisé.

S'il y a bien une chose que Jeeves déteste davantage que le violet, ce sont les cravates à motifs. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il hait davantage que les cravates à motifs, c'est le orange.

Il la repose calmement dans l'armoire. Dans son esprit, il commence déjà à lister toutes les jeunes personnes à qui il va pouvoir fiancer M. Wooster – des jeunes personnes au caractère autoritaire, aux opinions arrêtées, et à la voix stridente. Il acceptera ensuite dans sa grande magnanimité de le sortir de cette situation – et verra cette cravate disparaître de son existence.

Jeeves est plutôt satisfait de sa vie.

oOo

La cravate est violette avec des tulipes oranges. Bertie la contemple avec satisfaction, au bord de la jubilation.

S'il y a bien une chose que Jeeves déteste davantage que le violet, ce sont les cravates à motifs. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il hait davantage que les cravates à motifs, c'est le orange.

Il la repose calmement dans l'armoire. Dans son esprit, il commence déjà à imaginer la tête de Jeeves en avisant son nouvel achat – l'homme sera positivement vert de rage. Puis, à la prochaine occasion où il le sortira du pétrin, Bertie acceptera de bonne grâce de se débarrasser de l'objet fâcheux.

Bertie est plutôt satisfait de sa vie.

oOo

Bertie est trempé. Il vient de faire 19 miles à vélo, de nuit, sous la pluie, pour aller chercher la clé que Jeeves avait, en réalité, dans sa poche. Grâce à quoi, Tuppy et Angela, Gussy et Madeline, Tante Dahlia et Oncle Tom sont réconciliés – cependant, malgré la joie qu'il éprouve pour ses amis, il trouve la pilule un peu dure à avaler.

- Vous savez, Jeeves, commence-t-il pensivement, quand j'étais petit, je m'entendais très bien avec un cousin au deuxième ou troisième degré, un certain Foxxy Fitz-Maggots. Nous devions avoir, quoi, neuf ou dix ans, quand il est tombé amoureux de la fille de la cuisinière. Et bien, Jeeves, au lieu de l'inviter à jouer avec nous, il s'est mis à l'embêter à longueur de temps. C'était quelque chose d'assez surprenant, Jeeves, il passait son temps à lui courir après pour pouvoir se moquer d'elle. Il n'y a que quand elle se mettait à pleurer qu'il était gentil avec elle. Une fois, les deux fils du jardinier, qui étaient un peu plus vieux, ont commencé à ennuyer la pauvre fille – Dorie, si je me rappelle bien : et bien, croyez-moi ou pas, mais Foxxy, qui mesurait bien 20 centimètres de moins qu'eux, leur a sauté dessus et leur a mis la raclée de leur vie. Mais après, il a recommencé à l'ennuyer, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne lui retourne son affection. Mais je crois qu'il aimait la voir dans l'embarras, vous savez ? Il appréciait le fait que ce soit lui et lui seul qui lui rende la vie impossible, et que ce soit lui qui la console ensuite. Bigrement illogique, non ?

- En effet, monsieur, répond Jeeves en lui entourant les épaules d'une couverture assez épaisse et confortable pour se perdre dedans. Peut-être, comme vous le faisiez remarquer, monsieur Fitz-Maggots était-il effrayé par l'intensité de ses sentiments pour la jeune demoiselle, monsieur, et redoutait-il la réponse de cette dernière, eût-il exposé la profondeur de son affection.

- Et bien, Jeeves, c'est n'importe quoi, dit Bertie en saisissant la tasse de thé que lui tend son valet. On ne fait pas d'œufs brouillés sans casser des œufs, comme on dit. Pour accepter de se laisser embêter comme ça, la fille devait être sacrément amourachée elle aussi. Sinon, pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas envoyé promener ?

- Vous pensez, monsieur ?

- Oui, Jeeves, je pense, répond fermement Bertie en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

oOo

C'était un matin. Jeeves l'avait aidé à enfiler son nouveau costume de ville, une petite merveille dans les tons gris-bleu, qui flattait agréablement sa silhouette. Bertie, ajustant sa cravate devant son miroir, se sentait prêt à conquérir le monde.

Un coup d'œil lui avait fait entrapercevoir le reflet de Jeeves. Sur le visage de l'homme se lisait un curieux mélange d'apaisement, d'admiration, et de possession. Bertie finit par réaliser que c'était en fait son propre dos, que les yeux de Jeeves parcourraient.

Ce jour-là, il décida, plutôt que de conquérir le monde, d'essayer de conquérir son valet.

oOo

Bertie posa ses lèvres sur la gorge de son valet, planta légèrement ses dents dans la peau tendre.

Jeeves inspira brusquement.

Dans son cou, la bouche de Bertie s'incurva en un sourire.

oOo

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me marier, susurra un Bertie considérablement imbibé.

- Tu aurais une petite femme qui t'attendrait chez toi, le soir… bredouilla Bingo Little, dans le même état.

- J'ai Jeeves pour ça, marmonna Bertie.

- Tu pourrais lui raconter ta journée, en buvant un bon whisky.

- Jeeves fait les meilleurs whisky-sodas du monde.

- Elle te préparerait à manger, nettoierait tes vêtements, ton appartement…

- Jeeves est une fée du logis.

- Tu pourrais lui raconter tous tes problèmes, partager tes malheurs.

- Jeeves est le meilleur pour résoudre les problèmes.

- Tu pourrais l'emmener au spectacle ?

- Je rejoue toutes les comédies musicales que j'ai vues pour Jeeves.

- Au cinéma ?

- Il y va de son côté. On commente les films ensuite.

- Vous pourriez avoir des enfants.

- Oh, mon Dieu, non merci !

- Bertie, il y a quand même des choses pour lesquelles un valet ne peut pas remplacer une épouse.

- Dis-moi lesquelles ?

*chuchote, chuchote*

- Oh.

- Oui.

- Mmmh… je pourrais toujours lui demander.

- J'espère que je ne me souviendrai plus de cette conversation demain matin, dit Bingo.

- J'espère que moi, je m'en souviendrai. Tu m'ouvres de nouveaux horizons, mon vieux.

oOo

Jeeves se sentait mal à l'aise.

Pourtant, son plan avait été impeccable. En surprenant M. Wooster déguisé en pompier, une tête de cerf empaillée sous le bras, et une canne à pêche à la main, Lord Matchkins avait immédiatement annulé les fiançailles entre sa fille, miss Sonia, et ce dernier. M. Maitland-Smith avait alors demandé miss Sonia en mariage, Lord Matchkins avait accepté – "Tout plutôt que cet hurluberlu !", avaient été ses paroles – et M. Wooster avait une fois de plus échappé à la terrible menace de l'autel. Jeeves avait même récupéré sa canne à pêche.

Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de culpabilité ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé vers la porte de la chambre de M. Wooster, qui – peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'il était au service de son gentleman – était restée fermée pendant plusieurs heures, et dont pas un son ne provenait.

M. Wooster n'avait pas dit un mot pendant tout le trajet du retour. Une fois à l'appartement, il lui avait tendu silencieusement les guêtres beiges dont Jeeves tentait de se débarrasser depuis trois semaines déjà, et était parti s'enfermer. Il n'avait rien dit, pas un seul mot d'accusation, rien.

Jeeves n'était pas habitué à un tel comportement.

D'ordinaire, 1. M. Wooster se plaignait d'avoir été le dindon de la farce jusqu'à ce que 2. Jeeves lui annonce les bonnes nouvelles (souvent des défiançailles rapides) et 3. lui expose le plan qu'il avait mis au point pour parvenir à de tels résultats, à la suite de quoi 4. M. Wooster s'émerveillait et se félicitait alors que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, 5. le félicitait et le traitait de "merveille entre les merveilles", 6. lui donnait avec bonne humeur libre choix concernant sa garde-robe, et 7. tous deux reprenaient alors leur paisible et heureux train-train quotidien.

M. Wooster avait un cœur d'or, mais Jeeves réalisa qu'il avait peut-être été cette fois trop loin. Aussi, quand M. Wooster émergea finalement de sa chambre et lui demanda joyeusement un whisky-soda, l'observa-t-il attentivement. Et il trouva, sous cette bonne humeur factice, une certaine tristesse qui le remplit instantanément de remords.

- Et bien, Jeeves, allez-vous rester planté là ?

- Je… je tenais à m'excuser, monsieur.

Le jeune homme le fixa avec la bouche ouverte.

- Jeeves, dit-il, je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que cela n'a rien à voir avec vos habituels "Je vous demande pardon, monsieur" ?

- Non, monsieur.

M. Wooster cligna des yeux et lui fit signe de continuer.

- Je réalise, monsieur, que j'ai fait preuve d'une certaine cruauté à votre égard, en vous faisant jouer ce rôle qui a conduit à la rupture de vos fiançailles.

- Ce n'est pas comme si cela sortait de l'ordinaire, répondit son employeur avec une certaine philosophie.

- Justement, monsieur. (Jeeves hésita.) Je pense avoir sous-estimé ce que ces occasions pouvaient avoir de… difficile pour vous.

- Et bien, certainement, ce n'est jamais agréable… dit lentement M. Wooster. Mais au vu des résultats que vous obtenez, je peux difficilement me plaindre, n'est-ce pas ?

A présent, Jeeves se sentait _définitivement_ coupable.

- Jeeves, que voulez-vous me dire ?

- Je m'en veux d'avoir plusieurs fois abusé de la situation, monsieur.

M. Wooster resta un instant pensif, puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Jeeves, si j'avais vraiment voulu vous virer, je l'aurais déjà fait, dit-il calmement. Le fait que, sans vous, je me serais sans doute retrouvé mort ou marié dans les deux semaines suivantes ne serait pas entré en compte, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Le cœur de Jeeves manqua un battement. Sans le quitter des yeux, Bertie s'extirpa de son fauteuil, s'approcha de lui, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bon, est-ce que je peux avoir mon whisky-soda, à présent ?

Cette fois, ses yeux brillaient vraiment de bonne humeur.

- Certainement, monsieur, répondit Jeeves.

oOo

- Jeeves, vous êtes ivre.

- Noooon, monsieur.

Bertie éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes rond comme une barrique !

oOo

Jeeves se rappelle le premier jour de son service chez M. Wooster. Il avait frappé à la porte, distraitement, songeant à quelques affaires qu'il devrait encore régler avec son ancien employeur – puis il avait vu M. Wooster pour la première fois.

Les yeux rougis et hagards, le teint brouillé, une expression douloureuse sur ses traits, le jeune homme était la vivante incarnation de la Terrible Gueule de Bois des Lendemains de Fêtes Mémorables. Jeeves avait soupiré intérieurement.

Puis il lui avait préparé son remontant miracle, et M. Wooster l'avait bu, et l'avait remercié avec, dans ses yeux francs, une lueur traduisant qu'il remettait désormais sa vie entre ses mains.

oOo

Jeeves ne se serait jamais permis une telle familiarité.

Mais ils étaient tous les deux trempés comme des soupes, la petite cabane où ils avaient trouvé refuge au milieu de la tempête ne disposait que d'un lit – et encore, davantage une paillasse – et M. Wooster l'avait traité d'idiot quand il avait proposé de dormir sur le sol.

C'était pour toutes ces raisons que Reginald Jeeves se retrouvait à présent allongé au côté de son employeur, dans un lit bien trop étroit pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

M. Wooster murmura dans son sommeil et se retourna, se rapprochant sensiblement de son valet qui se raidit légèrement, et tenta de s'écarter. Son entreprise fut interrompue par le rebord du lit et la menace d'en tomber, menace à laquelle il aurait volontiers succombé n'eût été sa certitude que M. Wooster se serait alors réveillé et lui aurait intimé d'une voix endormie de remonter immédiatement. Jeeves soupira et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son employeur, qui dormait comme un enfant.

- Bigrement froid, Jeeves, marmonna M. Wooster dans son sommeil.

Jeeves fit un mouvement pour remonter la couverture qui avait glissé, mais le jeune homme se contenta de se rapprocher davantage et de se blottir contre le torse de son valet, avec un grognement satisfait.

- Jeeves…

Jeeves soupira à nouveau, et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de son maître.

oOo


End file.
